


Special Occasion

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Anniversary, Drabble, F/F, IN SPACE!, Lesbians in Space, Plans, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy just wants to make some anniversary plans, but Nebula keeps shooting down her ideas.





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 3 - Space AU

"No."

"Then let's stop at the next refueling station."

"Or we could _not_ do that."

Darcy sighed and flopped back into her chair. "Fine. I'm done tossing out ideas for you to knock down. What do  _ you _ want to do for our anniversary?"

Nebula focused on piloting, her oft-employed tactic to keep from blushing. "I'd rather... stay in. Just the two of us."

"Okay, you're adorable, but how is that any different from what we're doing right now?"

"We would be in bed."

Darcy's face flushed. "Oh. Yeah. Let's... do that."

Nebula smirked. "I knew you'd see things my way."

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy and Nebula have a _very_ good anniversary.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170458801443/special-occasion)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
